The room of groans
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: E outra KakaSasu para a caixa! O que será que pode acontecer depois de Kakashi ter apanhado Sasuke a gemer o seu nome enquanto supostamente via TV? É ler para descobrir! Lemon! ONESHOT!


Em Konoha, o dia era soalheiro e propício a uma saída pela vila. O time 7 tinha estado de férias por uma semana depois de uma missão árdua e trabalhosa. Sasuke ficara ferido, motivo pela qual tinha ficado por casa a descansar durante essa semana. Sakura ia a sua casa dia sim, dia não para ver como ele estava. Naquele dia, era dia não. O Uchiha estava muito tenso e precisava de alívio. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, despiu a sua roupa e sentou-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira. Estava realmente tenso. O seu membro pulsava na sua mão. Começou a masturbar-se, primeiro lentamente. Mas o rapaz mal aguentava a excitação que sentia. Só pensava em duas coisas: em gozar o mais depressa possível e no seu sensei. Aliás, a culpa de ele estar naquele estado era de Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke achava-o um tesão de homem. Aumentou o ritmo do vaivém, passando a masturbar-se freneticamente.

- Estou quase… - gemeu. Sentia-se como se fosse enlouquecer com o orgasmo. Gemia incessantemente e contorcia-se de prazer. Pensava em todas as fantasias que tivera com o seu sensei. – AHHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI! – Gemeu o mais alto que pôde, atingindo o orgasmo e melando toda a sua mão.

No momento a seguir a campainha tocou. Um pouco cansado do orgasmo e sem paciência, Sasuke levantou-se da cama. Pegou qualquer coisa que pudesse vestir e foi à porta. Sem se preocupar em ver quem era, abriu a porta de rompante, com uma cara mal-humorada. Cara essa que ficou mais vermelha que um tomate. À sua frente, encontrava-se encostado a uma parede ninguém menos do que Kakashi, que sorria para o seu aluno.

- Yo, Sasuke!

Mal podia falar. Ele devia estar a sonhar. E se Kakashi ouvira o que ele havia dito, momentos antes? Tudo o que saiu da boca do Uchiha foi um balbucio.

- Boa tarde… sensei.

- Então? Que é que estavas a fazer? Vim interromper alguma coisa? – Kakashi continuava a sorrir por trás da máscara.

- Eu? Bem, eu estava… a ver televisão.

- E desligaste-a só para vires abrir a porta? Inventa outra.

- É verdade, eu…

- Gemes o meu nome enquanto vês televisão?

Sasuke corou mais ainda, se é que tal era possível. Baixou os olhos, evitando o olhar que recebia de Kakashi.

- O que é isso aí na tua mão? – fora inevitável a pergunta retórica.

- Isto? – indagou levantando a mão para ver. – Isto… É… Enfim…

O Hatake pegou na mão de Sasuke, baixou a máscara e começou a chupar os dedos. Humm… Era doce! Lambeu tudo o que estava nos dedos de Sasuke olhando para a cara de espantado do mesmo. Mordeu de leve, fazendo o Uchiha deixar escapar um gemido reprimido. Tirou os dedos do menino da sua boca, pôs a máscara no lugar e disse:

- Pensado bem não nego a hipótese de teres estado a ver televisão… A questão é o que estavas a ver… e o que fazias ao mesmo tempo… Não me convidas a entrar?

- Ahn? Ah, claro. Entre.

Kakashi então seguiu Sasuke para dentro de casa. Levou uma mão à cabeça.

- AH! Que dor! A minha cabeça..! – gemeu Kakashi, com as mãos na cabeça. – Deve ser efeitos secundários do uso do Mangekyou Sharingan!

- Deite-se no sofá.

- Sim… Obrigado… - deitou-se no sofá, ficando a ver o que Sasuke faria.

- Melhor, sensei?

- Bem melhor… Já passou. – Fechou os olhos.

- De qualquer modo fique aí. Aproveite e durma se quiser. – falou Sasuke, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto, deixando Kakashi sozinho na sala.

"Com certeza aproveitarei… Não para dormir." – pensou o jounin para consigo, sorrindo maliciosamente. Tinha a intenção de saber o que Sasuke faria enquanto pensava que ele estava a dormir.

No quarto, Sasuke deitara-se na cama. Começou a tocar os seus mamilos por cima da camisola. Gemia baixinho, não fosse Kakashi ainda estar acordado. Puxou a camisola um pouco para cima e passou a tocá-los directamente. Adentrou com uma mão nos calções e começou a tocar o seu membro, ainda adormecido, levemente.

"Eu não devia estar a fazer isto agora… Ele pode aparecer aqui. Eu vou mas é ver se ele está a dormir." – pensou, antes de se pôr em pé num salto e ir até à sala. Lá, encontrou Kakashi a dormir profundamente. Aproximou-se e olhou melhor. A camisola do ex-ANBU encontrava-se ligeiramente acima do umbigo deste. Sasuke podia ver parte do abdómen bem definido que Kakashi possuía.

"E agora? Que vais fazer, Sasuke?" – Kakashi podia sentir a presença de Sasuke perto dele. Presença essa que foi confirmada quando Kakashi sentiu algo áspero e molhado no umbigo.

O rapazinho encontrava-se a lamber toda aquela parte exposta. Vendo que Kakashi não reagia, tocou um dos mamilos do jounin por cima da roupa. Desta vez, Sasuke pôde ouvir um pequeno gemido. Realmente achava que o sensei estava a dormir. Levou uma mão ao membro do mestre e apertou de leve. Mais gemidos. Aquela sensação… o membro de Kakashi mostrava-se aceso. Grande, volumoso e duro. O Uchiha teve vontade de chupar.

"Ele irá acordar. Será melhor eu ir para o meu quarto" – disse Sasuke para si mesmo afastando-se de Kakashi. Olhou-o uma última vez. Num impulso insano, levou as mãos à máscara e baixou-a, dando um selinho e lambendo os lábios do mestre em seguida. Voltou para o quarto, fechou a porta e jogou-se para cima da cama. Olhou o relógio no criado mudo. Marcava 19:30. Dali a 10 minutos, começaria a fazer o jantar. O jantar para eles os dois. Mais do que nunca só pensava no Hatake. Naquilo que poderia ter feito senão fosse o medo de ver jounin acordar. Estava teso outra vez. Despiu a roupa novamente e começou a masturbar-se mais uma vez. Um vaivém rápido e gostoso. Sentiu-se corar. Tremeu quando sentiu um frenesi começar a percorrer todo o seu corpo.

"Quero você, sensei."

Queria gemer alto. Gritar o nome daquela pessoa. Pegou na camisola que despira e meteu-a na boca, de modo a que os gemidos fossem abafados. Aumentou a velocidade quando sentiu que ia gozar. Gemeu longamente quando gozou na mão. Tirou o que tinha na boca. Arfava, cansado. Levou a mão à boca e lambeu-a depravadamente, provando o seu gosto. Não deixou nada do seu sémen na mão. Provou tudo até à última gota. Permaneceu imóvel na cama até se recompor. Os cabelos estavam colados à cara, que ainda se encontrava rubra. Vestiu-se e arranjou-se para ir fazer o jantar. A cozinha ficava na mesma divisão que a sala. Quando lá chegou, já Kakashi acordara.

- Também estiveste a dormir, Sasuke? – indagou o homem, sorrindo e olhando maliciosamente para o rapaz, enquanto se levantava do sofá e começava a caminhar na direcção dele.

- Estive… sim. – mentiu.

- Humm… Eu vou andando que se faz tarde. Até depois.

- Ei, espere… Fique para jantar… Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para nós. Vá tomar um banho se quiser…

- Bem, jantar… Eu fico para jantar, obrigada. Quanto ao banho… Tomas banho comigo?

Sasuke não esperava tal proposta. Corou violentamente.

- Quem é que pensa que eu sou?!

- Alguém que geme o meu nome enquanto vê televisão… - troçou Kakashi, numa voz rouca e sexy. – "Que se masturba a pensar em mim… E que me toca e me beija quando pensa que eu estou a dormir."

- Não gemi nada! – ficando corado e com cara de zangado. Estava super kawaii.

- Pronto, vou fingir que acredito… - disse o mais velho, dirigindo-se para a casa de banho. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Depois do que acontecera enquanto supostamente estivera a dormir, um banho não era má ideia para acalmar as hormonas. Relaxou durante um bom bocado até que ouviu uma voz chamá-lo, dizendo que o jantar estava pronto. Pegou uma toalha e saiu do banho, limpando o seu cabelo em seguida, antes de enrolar a toalha à cintura. Apareceu na sala. Sasuke estava a tirar copos do armário. Pousou-os em cima da bancada antes de se virar, decidido a ir à casa de banho chamar o homem que lá estava. Quando se virou teve uma visão dos deuses. Arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Corou, ficando mais vermelho do que um tomate. Cara perfeita. Nariz fino e lábios apetecíveis. Abdómen bem trabalhado, peitorais bem definidos… um deus grego mesmo.

- Kakashi… sensei…

- Não há nada para eu vestir?

- Eu acho… acho que não há nada mesmo…

- Há problema se eu jantar nestes trajes? – inquiriu Kakashi, olhando maliciosamente nos olhos de Sasuke.

- Não. Não há problema nenhum… - respondeu imediatamente o genin.

Sentaram-se à mesa. O jantar decorreu sem grandes conversas. Sasuke mal olhava para Kakashi mas este, por sua vez, olhava fixamente para o aluno. O que iria ele fazer com Sasuke naquela noite depois de jantar? Ainda não sabia ao certo.

- Sensei… - parou, com medo de dizer algo que o pudesse levar a arrepender-se.

- Sim?

Levantou a cara e olhou nos olhos de Kakashi.

- Eu… quer dizer… o sensei… enfim, podia dormir cá, por favor?

- Porque haveria eu de dormir cá? Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Eu não me estou a sentir muito bem… Estou meio enjoado.

- Queres ir deitar-te? Eu posso fazer-te companhia… na cama. – disse Kakashi, rindo desalmadamente da cara de Sasuke.

- Eu preciso mesmo de ir para o meu quarto. – Levantou-se da mesa e foi até à porta do quarto. Abriu-a e entrou. Despiu-se mesmo com a porta aberta, pois não a tinha fechado. Kakashi olhava para ele. Levantou-se também da mesa e foi até ao Uchiha e abraçou-o por trás. Este sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

- O que era aquilo na tua mão esta tarde? Eu gostei. Era… doce. – indagou o mais velho no ouvido do moreno.

- Eu estou com sono… eu quero dormir… Até amanhã, sensei. – e desembaraçou-se do abraço do grisalho.

- Até amanhã… Sasuke.

Apagou a luz e saiu do quarto. Certificar-se-ia que o garoto adormecia mesmo e então iria provar mais daquele mel que havia saboreado à tarde. Levantou a mesa e deitou-se no sofá em seguida.

Meia hora se passou.

"Já adormeceu, tenho a certeza." – disse Kakashi para consigo, antes de se levantar e ir até ao quarto do rapaz. A luz que entrava pela janela era o suficiente para ver aquela pele alva exposta. Uma pele branca que no dia seguinte estaria cheia de manchas roxas. Chegou mais perto do Uchiha. Tocou o membro dele por cima dos calções. Reagiu ao toque. Apertou um pouco. Sentiu o membro ficar maior e mais duro. Puxou os calções que ele vestia para baixo. Oh, Sasuke era bem dotado. Ainda de joelhos ao lado da cama, o ex-ANBU começou a masturbar o mais novo lentamente, lambendo toda a extensão do sexo do rapaz de vez em quando. Sasuke gemia inconscientemente, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Kakashi não perdeu mais tempo. Pôs aquele membro latejante que pulsava na sua mão na boca e passou a chupá-lo rápido e com força, fazendo o genin gemer mais alto e contorcer-se. Com uma mão, foi subindo pela pele do miúdo até um dos mamilos. Foi beliscando de leve. Queria que Sasuke acordasse. Beliscou com mais força. Um gemido de dor saiu daquela boca que em breve pertenceria a Kakashi. Chupou o mais fundo que podia, ou seja, chupou todo o membro, sentindo a cabecinha tocar-lhe a garganta. O jounin olhou a boca aberta do aluno que buscava ar. Parou de chupar e introduziu a sua língua na boca do moreno. Não tocou os seus lábios com os dele. Ficou só com a língua a explorar aquela cavidade. O miúdo então abriu os olhos. Arregalou-os em seguida. Então Kakashi selou os lábios de ambos, beijando agressivamente. Sentou-se em cima do quadril do rapazinho, fazendo as erecções roçarem uma na outra. Jogou a toalha no chão do quarto.

"Sensei…" – pensou o moreno, enquanto a sua boca era explorada por uma língua bem experiente. O ar começou a faltar a Sasuke e este levou as mãos ao peito de Kakashi, tentando afastá-lo.

- Não estavas a gostar? – perguntou o Hatake, depois de ter parado o beijo.

- Estava… - o rapaz buscava o ar incessantemente. – Meta…

- Nani? – perguntou o mais velho. – Eu vou meter, não te preocupes. Mas antes quero mais do mel que provei à tarde. Agora… - aproximou a sua boca do ouvido do rapaz – Masturba-te para eu ver…

Sasuke corou mas acatou. Fechou os olhos e começou a masturbar-se rapidamente. As coisas mais obscenas atravessavam a sua mente. Queria ser fodido pelo seu sensei. Se para isso tinha de se masturbar à frente dele, tudo bem. Kakashi sussurrava coisas pervertidas ao seu ouvido. Dizia ainda que ele seria dele e de mais ninguém. Ninguém mais o iria possuir depois dele. Todo o corpo de Sasuke tremia de excitação.

"Sensei… Eu o quero…"

- Podes parar… Eu farei o resto, Sasu-chan.

Abocanhou o membro pulsante de Sasuke e chupou com força. O rapaz iria ejacular logo naquela boca quente. O moreno levou uma mão aos cabelos cinzentos do homem e forçou-o a chupar mais e mais.

- Chupe… mais forte… ONEGAI, SENSEI! – implorou. – Eu estou quase… eu quero ser todo seu!

Chupou e lambeu. Rápido.

Um gemido rouco ecoou pelo quarto. Um gemido que soou a "Kakashi!". Jactos quentes de esperma invadiram a boca de Kakashi. Sorveu tudo, sem deixar nada no membro do aluno.

- O mel mais doce que já provei até hoje, meu Sasuke…

A face do menino estava bastante corada. Em breve passaria a ser propriedade de Hatake Kakashi. Recebeu um beijo sôfrego de Kakashi, que quase o sufocou. Sentiu o jounin puxá-lo para que ficasse deitado, sem nunca deixar de o beijar. Olharam-se nos olhos.

- Tu queres ser meu, não é mesmo? – sussurrou o grisalho, num tom quase inaudível. Todo o seu corpo tremia de excitação e de ansiedade pelo que estava por vir.

- S…Sim… - mal conseguiu falar. Era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. Ainda para mais com outro homem. Homem esse que desde que o conhecera passara a morar em todos os seus pensamentos. Gritou alto quando se sentiu ser penetrado. Parecia que se ia rasgar ao meio! Kakashi não avisara nem o preparara. Cravou as unhas com força nas costas másculas do sensei. – Dói! Páre!

O mais velho não ligou e continuou a afundar-se naquele corpo frágil. Rápido e fundo. Sem dó nem piedade do garoto. A cara de sofrimento de Sasuke só excitava e instigava mais Kakashi a continuar.

- Páre! Por favor! – gritou Sasuke, tentando afastar Kakashi, empurrando-o. Mas Kakashi era mais forte. Continuou a foder o genin com todas as forças.

- Já… Já passa! Só… custa enquanto não… estás habituado. – e começou a masturbar o miúdo, a fim de o fazer descontrair um bocado. Ele era realmente apertadinho! O rapazinho passou a gemer num misto de dor e prazer. Tinha os cabelos colados a cara devido a transpiração, bem como Kakashi. Ouvir o mais velho gemer do mais puro prazer, deixou-o melado, com vontade de se vir outra vez. A expressão no rosto de Kakashi era de prazer e tesão.

- Eu… quero mais… forte… - suplicou ao jounin.

- Não… é o bastante? – inquiriu. – Então põe-te de quatro.

Sasuke assim fez. Gemeu loucamente quando sentiu Kakashi estocar fundo novamente. A velocidade realmente aumentara, levando o mais novo aos delírios.

- Era isto que querias? HÃ?! Responde! – indagou Kakashi, sentido a aproximação do orgasmo. Passou a masturbar o pequeno mais rapidamente.

- Sim… Kakashi-sama!

- Yosh..! Vamos juntos… Sasuke! – afundou-se o mais que pôde e gozou. Sasuke gemeu roucamente, sentido que Kakashi lhe tocara no ponto G e gozou também na mão de Kakashi, melando-a. Caiu por cima de Sasuke, deixando-se ficar assim por instantes. Lambeu a mão, olhando maliciosamente para o Uchiha, que arfava por baixo dele. Mordeu o ombro do aluno, descendo até ao fundo das costas, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde a sua boca passava. Deitou-se então ao lado de Sasuke e cobriu-os com um lençol. Abraçou o rapaz e disse:

- Satisfeito por teres sido possuído por mim?

- Sim… sensei. Ficarei, sempre que me quiser possuir.

- Humm… Isso é tentador… Eu poderia ter-te a toda a hora. Nunca me cansaria de meter em ti, meu Sasuke…

Corou com o que ouviu e aninhou-se mais no abraço de Kakashi. Ambos adormeceram, exaustos. Mais dias como este se iriam repetir.


End file.
